The DNA Sequencing & Genomics Facility provides access to state-of-the-art fluorescent DNA sequencing technology for all Cancer Center members. The goal of the sequencing facility is to provide high quality, low cost DNA sequencing with a rapid turnaround time of 2-3 working days. To accomplish this, the facility uses Prism 377 automated sequencers (PE Applied Biosystems), equipped with the most advanced hardware and software upgrades to produce the quality and accuracy necessary to satisfy the need of the researchers. The newest applications are constantly assessed and introduced into the core facility protocols to further enhance the quality of the research and the throughput of the facility. DNA templates provides by the users are sequenced using the powerful BigDye terminator chemistry. This new dye technology allows the facility to generate sequence from a wide variety of templates, including single and double stranded plasmids, PCR products and especially larger templates such as BAC, PAC and P1 clones. Primer walking and contig assembly projects are handled with minimum intervention on the part of the researcher. Consultation is available for experimental design, protocol definition, troubleshooting and education. The Genomics services are focused on PCR-based DNA fragment analysis. This includes the optimization of new fluorescently- tagged primers, PCR amplification of client-supported substrates in a 96-well format, multiplexing PCR products, sizing (and sometimes quantifying) products using the ABI 373 instrument, and scoring genotypes with the ABI Genotyper software. The Supervisors consult with researchers to develop appropriate strategies for rapid turnaround and high quality data at a minimum cost.